Drive By
by possum
Summary: She strutted her stuff across the street and towards the man in the car. He was sunk down in the seat and had a baseball cap pulled low. He wolf whistled at her as she bent at the waist and leaned her upper body into the car. A/N This is a stand alone, one shot


Captain Declan Murphy took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes. It was a little past midnight and he was calling it a night. Cracking the sex trafficker's ring and shutting them down had given him his pick of open positions. He chose Captain of the Vice Squad and had been in charge of the unit for the last year. He enjoyed being in charge of his own unit and by their clearance rate of cases, he was doing a good job. As his life had changed, he was glad to never have to go undercover again.

He packed up his things and headed out of the precinct for the nondescript car he had used while undercover and still used. It was untraceable and with his history of busts, he knew you could never be too careful. He glanced at his watch and figured he had time for a drive by before heading home.

0000

Amanda tried to pull her tube top up a little bit and her skirt down a bit at the same time. She popped the gum in her mouth and looked over at her fellow street walkers. They were all working girls without pimps that hung together for safety, and someone out there was killing them.

One of the girls, Ginger, had seen the last victim get in a car and never come back. The squad had been rotating UC's in and out of this group for the past week. Usually they just kept watch from the van parked on the end of the street, while two vice detectives did the undercover work, but tonight one of the girls had been sick and Amanda volunteered to take her place. Olivia had just raised her eyebrow and Amanda pled her case that even though she was a mom now, she was still capable of pulling her weight in the squad.

Amanda pulled at her skirt a little more. Her body had bounced back from pregnancy pretty well over the year. Her hips were a little wider and breasts a little bigger, making her old UC hooker clothes just a touch too indecent.

Finn's voice came out of the earpiece she had in, "Rollins, stop pulling at your damn clothes. You're making yourself look like a mark."

Amanda scowled and muttered into her mic, "These used to fit a little better is all." She could hear Carisi laughing in the background. Amanda could feel the girl next to her looking at her. She turned and repeated, "These used to fit a little better."

The girl snorted and tossed her hair over her shoulder, "Detective, the point of this is to catch the john right? Work it, girl."

Amanda laughed and popped her gum again. All of the girls knew who they were of course. The squad had the advantage of their cooperation, seeing as they didn't want to die.

She heard Finn in her ear again, "Heads up, Rollins. One coming your way."

Amanda looked to her right and saw the plain car pulling up across the street. She recognized the vehicle and smiled. "Stand down, girls. This one's mine."

She strutted her stuff across the street and towards the man in the car. He was sunk down in the seat and had a baseball cap pulled down low. He wolf whistled at her as she bent at the waist and leaned her upper body into the car.

She licked her lips when he met her gaze and she purred, "Hey daddy. See something you like?"

Declan grinned at her and reached out to trace the top of her bra that was showing above her tube top. "Oh yeah, Daddy like."

She smirked and leaned in further, "Then give mama some sugar."

Declan claimed her mouth with his and swept his tongue inside, tasting the cinnamon gum she was chewing. It was a filthy kiss that ended with Amanda giving his lower lip a sharp bite.

Amanda pulled back some and rolled her eyes while she listened to Finn complain and Carisi fake gag in her ear. Rollins turned slightly in the direction of the surveillance van and scratched her eye with her middle finger.

Declan laughed, reached out and tugged on one of her blonde curls, "What are they saying?"

Amanda grinned, "Finn is complaining about how he doesn't want to listen to porn in a van with Carisi and I think Carisi is throwing up in his mouth a little."

Declan laughed, "Tell that mouth job to shut up and tell Finn I'll make it up to him with Knick's tickets next Saturday."

Amanda started to complain but Declan put a finger to her mouth, cutting her off, "I got one for all three of us."

She smiled again, "They heard you. Finn says you are forgiven, and Carisi said something in Italian that didn't sound nice. But you gotta go. You've been here too long just to negotiate and you know I don't like leaving my Mom alone with Grace for too long."

Declan leaned up and kissed her again, "I know, love. I'm going now. Just wanted to see you. Tell my vice detective to stay sharp. I want my wife to have proper back up."

Amanda back up and kicked at the side panel of the car as he drove away, "Get out of here you cheap ass bum! Come back when you have some damn money!"

Amanda walked her way back over to the group of girls and Declan's vice detective snorted, "Never thought I'd have to watch my Captain try and pick up a hooker. Even if it is his wife."

Amanda grinned, "What can I say? He can't stay away."

Finn added to the commentary, "If Murphy wasn't so good at what he did, I'd have your ass for that Rollins."

Amanda sighed, "Finn are you ever going to stop calling me Rollins? I'm Murphy now. Have been for a year."


End file.
